Tormenting Toms
by CommanderDataReportingForDuty
Summary: Enrty for Jellicle Week! Different oneshots for each prompt, Tanto/?  read to see T for some swearing awkward situations etc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooo my entry for jellicle week. OMG I ACTUALLY PUBLISHED IT. so my character is Tanto, gonna be a kinda experiment to see which tom she falls for XD R&R**

A quiet creak woke me from my light sleep. Glancing at my brother I was unsurprised to find him dead to the waking world. The Fiend of the Fells himself could have screamed a battle cry and Cori would remain asleep. My ears pricked towards the other room, a noise like a hiss of pain. As quietly as I could I stood up, trying not to step on Corico on my way out. Gingerly I picked my way around the statues of humans, or the shelves of books behind which my brother and I slept most often. Leaving the sitting room behind I strolled into the doorway of the next room. There up on the fireplace was a cat. I couldn't make out much other than he was brightly colored in the moonlight, then his face turned towards the light and I knew who it was and what they wanted in our house. Still in the doorway I smugly I teased him,

"You know that trying to steal from me only gets you in trouble Jerrie,"

The orange tabby shot around towards my voice, or rather a projection of my voice.

"Damn i' Tantomile, but you 'ave such lovely trinkets an' baubles lyin' round…"

Indeed, the old woman who took care of Cori and I also owned a small New Age type shop. There were many crystals, statues, cloths, cups, dagger and other mystic things lying around all over the old house. The place would surely look inviting to a tom like Jerrie, a cat who couldn't resist something with a shine.

He was still looking in the direction my "voice" had come from; I couldn't help but play with him. Silently padding up behind him I let my tail brush against a string of crystals hanging from the outdated lamp in my family's living room. At the chime and clink of the lamp fringe Jerrie nearly jumped out of his skin, I thought he might just fall off the fireplace and bring with him the delicate wooden case that held the old woman's valuables. His wide eyes looked around frantically, looking for where I was in the darkness. When his eyes finally clapped on me, just below him on the coffee table, he let out a sigh.

"E'relasting Cat, Tanto…." I smiled up at him.

"Get your thieving paws off my lady's jewels and your tail down here," sheepishly he obeyed, dismayed at having been caught and forced to come down with nothing to show for it. I trotted over and leapt up towards the barely open window Jerrie had no doubt used to get in. A low thud told me he had followed.

"Don' I ge' anythin' for my efforts?"

His lopsided grin flashed his white teeth in the moonlight. I growled playfully, muttering, "It's going to take a lot more than a cheeky grin and an innocent look to get away that easily, Mungo."

"'Ow about a kiss luv?"

Slowly his face moved closer to mine. Just as his whiskers collided with mine I closed my eyes and leaned closer. His breath came out in a short huff as his eyes shot open in surprise. I looked down at his disappointed eyes, outside the window with the rest of him.

"Di' you jus' shove me ou' a window, Tants?"

"Indeed. Now go try to steal from some other queen, like Cettie, she's desperate enough to fall for your tricks. "


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry for the length i have trouble keeping up the schedule...ah well i hope you enjoy. **

Sitting in the open trunk of the TSE-1 with Cori I surveyed the large droplets pitter pattering of the metal. No cat should be out and about in this nasty weather. However Corico didn't seem to be bothered by the noise, he was busy snoozing away another afternoon, the silence in my mind was kind of peaceful at the moment. Of course peace never lasts. A rusty white tom scampered over to the open car and leapt up towards me, trying to avoid contact with him I scooted closer to my twin.

"What's up Tants? It's raining Pollicles," Plato grinned, his smile too white and pleased.

"I can see that, and you have also gotten me wet with my not even having to go into the water," I snapped as he shook out his wet fur. He looked like a wet rat with his fur plastered close to his sinewy body. Still he didn't take the hint and plopped down on m other side.

"Hey Tanto, you got a tomfriend?" he looked genuinely interested and I had to wonder if he cared.

"No, too much hassle, sides no tom has struck me as right," I looked back to Cori's serene face and for once wished he was awake and could talk to me instead of me having to sit in silence or talk to desperate toms.

"Hey, you know, I think your pretty, much better looking than Vic," he nudged closer to me. I felt my fur grow heavy with dampness as his soaked body pressed closer to mine.

"Yeah, Thanks, but I think I'd rather kiss a pollicle, or even Tugger for that matter. Don't forget, Plato, I can read minds just as well as Cori, and that is _not_ what you think," I murmered.

Nope, Plato had much more base interests, mainly getting back at Victoria for flirting with Misto at the ball last summer.

"Way to let a guy down easy Tantomile," he hissed in indignation, his meager pride wounded.

"Well I think you'll live, it's not like I hurt you,"

"You're right, I'm as right as rain," he yowled sarcastically, getting up to no doubt talk to Vic.

"Good, cause you're as wet as rain too," I called after him, snuggling into Cori's side, hoping no other toms would bother me this week with false pledges of love.

Of course not.


End file.
